Together
by Kokoro-and-Rei
Summary: Formely known as "We Will Always Be Friends". Kagome is used to fighting - but not on her own. Will she be able to find courage and strength within herself when she is left alone? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, all! If any of you have read my old fic "We Will Always Be Friends", basically this is the same thing. The thing is, I wrote that when I was around... oh, twelve years old. In other words, I seriously lacked the ability to, ahem, write. So now, roughly four years later, I'm going to "refurbish" it, and make it a tad bit less cringe-worthy. : ) I hope you enjoy. Please review!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Etc.

**Together**

**By Kokoro-and-Rei**

xxx

**Chapter One: Fear**

xxx

"Kagome?"

The familar voice pulled me from my thoughts. I blinked a few times, and looked up to the narrowed eyes of my closest friend. Sango pursed her lips; I knew she was about to say something, but had thought the better of it.

"We need to go," She said, an uncharacteristic impatience etched into her voice.

I blinked more, my mind clouded. I struggled to collect my thoughts; more than that, my _surroundings._ We had stayed in a small village the night before, and were just heading out. The last thing I remember, Inuyasha and Miroku were bickering. I must have tuned them out a little _too_ well, and gotten lost in my own thoughts...

"Kagome, come _on!_" Sango's voice rose with irritation.

Oops, there I went again! Ah, I really had to stop thinking so much...

I could feel my mouth creasing into a frown. I nodded once, not meeting Sango's eyes, and mounted my bicycle. I bit my lip, upset that I had angered my friend.

There was a hand on my shoulder, suddenly, and I looked up to see Sango's expression; softened, now.

"I'm sorry, you know how Inuyasha batters us to get a move on... I didn't want to start anymore bickering. It isn't you, really." Her voice was soft.

I nodded, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Are we back from la-la land, Kagome?!" A voice called from behind.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, and cursed myself for blushing so easily. Inuyasha was beside me now, smirking. I met his eyes, and felt something twirl inside my stomach.

"Sorry... I just got to thinking," My voice was shaky, and I was sure that my face was on fire. My cheeks stung as I remembered what I had been concentrating so deeply on...

**- Flashback of thoughts - **

_I imagined us all, the jewel finally in our possession. I had returned it to it's intended state, and given it to Inuyasha. He had thrust it back into my grasp, however. _

_"You can have it," He said._

_"Oh, Inuyasha..." I said, "This whole thing... all of this.. was for you. Besides, I only promised to stay with you until the jewel was completed."_

_His jaw dropped. "You want to leave?" He sounded hurt._

_"No, no!" I struggled to cover my mistake. "But, but... Kikyo." I could feel my throat closing up, my chest constricting._

_"Kagome.. I..._ _Kagome..._ Kagome?"

**- End flashback -**

Sango had interrupted me then.

"I was just... thinking of homework, and, um, school. I'm not doing so well." I stumbled through an explanation, smiling at Inuyasha.

He furrowed his eyebrows, as if studying me. He didn't believe me, obviously. I was too easy to read; not to mention a horrid liar.

I had known Inuyasha for three years. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku almost that long... I spent every moment I could possibly spare with these people, and I was sure at that moment that they all knew I was lying through my teeth. I worried for a moment that Shippo would call me out on it, but the silence that followed proved me otherwise.

I sighed inwardly, glad that they'd bought it; not eager to have them press for information that I'd never give. It wasn't as if my stupid daydreams mattered, anyway.

After a few moments, Miroku, eager to end the uncomfortable silence, coughed. His cought was nearly as fake as my lie - but again, we let it pass.

"The village we just left was upset because of a recent attack by demons. Countless people told me that the monster moved east. We should probably head in that direction..." His words wavered in the air for a moment, it seemed, before we all took in what he'd said.

"Right," Inuyasha agreed. "Kagome, you sense anything from that direction?" He looked down at me, and I slowed my pedaling to concentrate.

I closed my eyes, focusing. There was a small, warm, tug from the east. I looked at him eagerly, always elated when I had the chance to help. "Yes, it seems faint, but there's definitely something."

And with a nod, Inuyasha motioned to the others.

"Drop the bike under that tree, Kagome. I'll carry you," Inuyasha said. I knew by his tone that this was not open for discussion, not that I had a problem with it. In all honesty, I hated lugging my bicycle around everywhere. The feudal era lacked in the paved streets department.

Shippo hopped onto my shoulders as I set the bike under a willow, and I giggled at the excitement in his gestures. Kirara had transformed, and Miroku and Sango swiftly climbed on top of her. They were already in the air as I got onto Inuyasha's back.

We were off.

I took a deep breath, reveling in the moment. I loved this more than I could express. The thrill of hunting for a jewel that was _so_ within our reach... The steady pace of Inuyasha's jumps, and the wind rushing through my hair. I smiled into Inuyasha's shoulder, propping my chin onto it; enjoying the ride.

After about ten minutes, Inuyasha spoke.

"It's that way," he jerked his head to the right. "I can smell demon all over this place!"

His eyebrows were squeezed tightly together in his concentration. Up ahead, I saw a faint outline of the demon we must have been searching for. I felt the familar tug towards the jewel shard.

But as we got closer, the tug became a cold, insistent jerk. My stomach churned, and my throat closed in fear. The tips of my fingers began to ache, and my blood became icy. My heart was pounding in my ears.

"Don't." I whispered. I fought to be heard. "Don't!" My voice was husky, unnatural; clenched with fear.

The demon was close - _too_ close. I couldn't look at it. The cold ran through my veins, something slithered in my stomach and clutched my heart. I shook my head, closed my eyes; grabbing folds of Inuyasha's haori. I buried my face into his neck and forced down a scream.

It took a few moments before I realized that Inuyasha had stopped. My heart was still beating furiously, but I could feel my blood - hot - pulsing through every inch of my body. My breathing was ragged.

"I..." I couldn't find the right words.

Miroku and Sango flew above us, hovering; their nervous eyes on me.

"Didn't you... feel... It was - couldn't you?" I stared at Inuyasha, hoping he'd understand, despite my inablity to be coherent.

"You're fine, Kagome. You're with us, remember? You're safe. You get scared too easy." He stared down at me - his expression smug. I felt the heat in my cheeks once more.

I waited for anyone to back me up, but no one did. Even Shippo remained quiet... I took a deep breath.

"I... I guess, maybe you're right." I forced a small, sheepish laugh. "Sorry."

Inuyasha nodded in Sango and Miroku's direction. I didn't want to see the looks they exchanged, so I put my forehead to Inuyasha's shoulder, and held my breath as we continued on.

I felt the warm tug again. My stomach churned, uneasy. I waited, hoping nothing would happen. Hoping I had overreacted. Hoping I didn't embarrass myself - and most of all, hoping I wasn't right to be so frightened.

But it hit me again - the terror. I felt the icy liquid in my veins; felt the fist gripping at my heart, and I felt a scream clawing up my throat. I clenched my jaw and tried not to make a sound, but as we got closer and closer, I couldn't do it.

I dug my nails into Inuyasha's shoulder and let out an ear-piercing shriek.

"KAGOME, STOP IT!" Inuyasha threw me to the ground.

I didn't land hard - he never would have injured me - but I burst into tears anyway. I shook with fear, and with cold. I curled up, waiting for the hot rush of blood to warm me; waiting for the grip on my heart to ease.

Inuyasha was there beside me then, mumbling a gruff apology; studying my face. He placed a hand on my back and waited. Waited for me to explain.

"That thing," I hiccuped, "- it's not normal, it's... not a normal demon." I said, unable to explain the fear that had swept through me each time we got too close.

"Kagome," Miroku's voice was hesitant, "It _is_ just another demon. I assure you, it's nothing diff-"

"It IS different!" I shot back, angry at myself for not being able to explain. Angry at my friends for not believing me.

"How? How do you know?" Sango kneeled beside me, taking my hands in hers.

I fixed my eyes on the demon that was moving away once more. With each step, it grew smaller, and my body thawed a little more. I bit my bottom lip, and blinked back tears.

"I don't know how I know." I began, squeezing Sango's hands. "I just, I sense it. Don't you guys? Didn't you guys feel..." I stopped; looked around.

Shippo spoke from my shoulder, sounding worried. "It look normal to me, Kagome, I promise. But I saw how you were scared, I -"

"She's just being scaredy. Look, Kagome, maybe you shouldn't... Maybe you should go home for a few days - a week or something. We'll get the monster in no time, and you can go back for... school or, whatever you do." Inuyasha was was annoyed. Very annoyed.

My eyes welled with tears, and I looked away. _Why don't they sense it?_ I wondered... _Why don't they care?_

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't find anything to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**We Will Always Be Friends**

**By Kokoro-and-Rei**

**Chapter Two:**

"How can you be so rude?" Sango's voice was furious; her eyes shooting daggers in Inuyasha's direction.

"Look, Sango, I'm not trying to be rude. But if she's going to be a big baby, maybe she's better of in her time for a little while," Inuyasha sounded indifferent.

"I'm right here." I said quietly, annoyed at the way he spoke of me. As if I weren't sitting right between them.

"You're slowing us down," He mumbled under his breath.

I wiped the tears before they could fall, and stood. I wasn't going to sit here and listen to him insult me.

"I'm sorry!" I cried, unable to find it in me to shout what I really wanted to.

_Slow "US" down?! There would be no "US" if it weren't for me! If it weren't for me, you'd still be stuck to the trunk of a tree!_ My mind spat.

"Look, she doesn't mean to slow us down, Inuyasha," Miroku was speaking slowly; choosing his words carefully. "Obviously, she thinks that the monster is scary. We need to help her."

Too carefully. I felt my face burning.

"I'm not six years old, Miroku. If I slow you down so much, maybe I _will_ go home!" Again, I was angered at the way he spoke - like I wasn't standing right there. Like I was a child.

"That's not what he meant," Sango began.

"Well that's what he said, Sango. And you aren't saying it, but you're thinking the same thing!" I accused, glaring at her. My cheeks continued to blaze.

"Kagome!" Sango's eyes were wide.

Shippo jumped from my shoulders to Sango's lap. "You guys, stop it!"

"Let her go!" Inuyasha shouted, crossing his arms. "The demons getting away. Look, are you gonna stop being a baby or -"

"SHUT UP!" I exploded, clenching my fists. I was furious. I glared at Inuyasha, searching for any sense of remorse - anything to keep me from shaking with anger. But he only pursed his lips and put on an arrogant expression.

I was beside myself. None of them - _especially _Inuyasha - had ever not listened to me. Had he not gotten enough sleep? Was he becoming irritated of me? Why would he not listen; why did he not care?!

"Every damn second that ticks by, we're losing the jewel sha-" Inuyasha began.

"SHUT UP, INUYASHA!" I shouted, my head pulsing with anger. "You think you're so HIGH and might, don't you? I listen to every STUPID complaint, I stick around - I'm the reason you're standing here right now, being such a jerk! You're selfish, you're cocky; you can't think of anyone but your self. Why can't you just TRUST ME. I trust you Inuyasha, I trust you with EVERYTHING - with MY LIFE. And you can't get off your high horse for five seconds! Just shut UP."

It was quiet.

Shippo stared at me disbelievingly. But it was Sango who reached for me, who spoke next.

"Kagome."

"What?" I snapped, surprised at the annoyed edge in my voice.

"Kagome, you're acting... you're..." She hesitated.

"Being a baby? Being stupid? What Sango?"

"No, Kagome STOP!" She moved to put her hand on my shoulder then, but I grabbed her outstretched arm and held her gaze.

"No," I said firmly, "For once, I want to speak. Apparently none of you trust me to say anything worthwhile. All I am is your little jewel radar."

"We don't think that Kagome." Miroku was behind me, his voice calm. "Let go of Sango... You are acting completely irrational. You've blown up at Inuyasha and Sango all because you imagined something in that demon."

"I didn't just _imagine_ those feelings. I didn't _imagine_ that fear. What would I possibly... what could I gain from that? Why would I fake being petrified?" I was desperate for them to understand.

But no one spoke.

"It's fine." I said finally, "You've all said enough." I got up.

Maybe Inuyasha was right. Maybe I needed to go home... But, maybe it needed to be for good. I was falling behind in school - I was risking my life here every day. I never saw my family... I was rarely home to clean or help out.

I couldn't look at any of them. I was so hurt; at a loss for what to say or do. I didn't want to be melodramatic, and I didn't want to yell anymore. I didn't want to keep them from searching for the jewel anymore than I already had.

I came near Inuyasha and reached for the rosary. He touched my arm, confused. I fiddled with it for a moment before it came undone.

"There, Inuyasha." I said softly. "Look, you're right. I need to go home. I need to go back to my own time. I'm sorry for everything."

And then, tears in my eyes, I turned and ran.


End file.
